


Betrayal (translation)

by eikyuuyuki



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Biting, Bondage, Community: shkinkmeme, Dark, Dark John Watson, Face Slapping, Fanart, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Groping, M/M, Non Consensual, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Sherlock Whump, Virgin Sherlock, Vomiting
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Watson sẽ cho anh thấy, chạm vào anh theo những cách anh chưa từng được chạm, mở mắt anh trước khoái cảm xác thịt.”<br/>Watson đen tối trói Holmes say rượu vào giường và xâm hại anh, rồi giữ anh trong căn hộ của họ, với ý định khiến anh trân trọng và đáp lại “tình yêu” của gã.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal (translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Betrayal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/791375) by [Fruityloops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruityloops/pseuds/Fruityloops). 



> Fic dịch theo yêu cầu của một người bạn. Mình không hoàn toàn ship John làm top đâu nhé. 
> 
> Permission: From Pickles  
> That's totally fine with me, the more the merrier :)  
> I'm glad you like, and thanks for asking first <3
> 
> Disclaimer: Nhân vật trong fic thuộc về người tạo ra họ.

**Ngày 1: Mê đắm những thứ xinh đẹp**

 

“Anh thật đẹp, anh có biết điều đó không Holmes?” Watson thở dài và hít một hơi sâu trong tóc thám tử và để mùi hương ngọt lịm của rượu và xì gà đong đầy khứu giác.

 

 

Ngón tay run nhẹ của gã vuốt qua hàng lông mày của người nằm ườn trên giường trước cả gã. Holmes ngã ụp xuống trong trạng thái ngẩn ngơ vì say vài phút trước – chai Scotch đắt tiền của Watson đã gây khá nhiều thiệt hại cho cơ thể anh.

 

Gã mỉm cười khi ngắm nhìn hình dáng của bạn mình, nằm đó trên giường và thở thật khẽ.

 

Tóc của anh rối bù và Watson không thể ngăn mình đưa tay vuốt qua nó. Gã kiềm chế một tiếng cười khẽ khi Holmes lẩm bẩm gì đó trong giấc ngủ và lắc nhẹ đầu trước khi đặt nó xuống lại gối. Mặt anh chưa cạo và hàng râu lởm chởm châm vào môi Watson khi gã cúi xuống đặt một nụ hôn nhẹ lên khóe môi anh.

 

Gã đã chờ đợi điều này lâu thế nào, để cuối cùng có vị thám tử nằm dưới mình, không có ai xuất hiện phá bĩnh họ. Gã đã trù tính nhiều ngày, đưa bà chủ nhà đi nghỉ cả tuần, thăm người bạn cũ ở Bristol, toàn bộ chi phí do gã chi trả. Gã cũng cẩn thận nói với viên thanh tra là Holmes bị cúm nặng và rất tiếc nhưng không thể chỉ đạo buổi điều tra vụ việc khó chịu – phát hiện đầu của một thiếu nữ trẻ ở sông Thames.

 

Tất cả cuộc hẹn với Mary được đẩy sang tuần sau, để gã một mình với Holmes trong bảy ngày tới.

 

Người đàn ông trên giường tiếp tục ngáy. Một vũng nước miếng nhỏ hình thành ngay dưới má anh, trên gối và Watson phải ngăn mình bật cười vì cảnh tượng đó.

 

Holmes hào hứng nhận lời mời rượu của Watson, không bận tâm để ý đến chuyện Watson chỉ nhấp môi vài lần. Nếu anh nhận ra hẳn anh đã sợ. Watson tự hào vì gã là người duy nhất trên đời Holmes không hề có ý nghi ngờ.

 

Holmes  kể cho gã nghe vụ mới nhất của anh khi họ uống, lớn giọng tuyên bố rằng anh đang đứng ở ngưỡng phát hiện ra mấu chốt quan trọng liên quan đến chân tướng tên sát nhân. Watson lắng nghe chăm chú nhưng đầu óc thì không tập trung được như thế. Gã quan sát mắt Holmes sáng lên khi nói về vụ điều tra, cách anh huơ tay ra dấu trong không trung khi giải thích tầm quan trọng của việc tìm ra hung khí đã chặt đứt đầu cô gái xấu số.

 

 

“-và anh tin được không Watson, họ còn không thèm kiểm tra khu vực quanh cây cầu. _Lũ đần_!”

 

 

Chốc chốc Watson lại uống một chút, tiếp rượu cho Holmes trong lúc anh cứ nói và tiếp tục nói. Gã nhận ra tác dụng của rượu khi giọng Holmes dần đặc lại, chuyện động tay chậm một cách kì quặc và không khớp với nhau, đôi mắt tối cụp xuống và mệt mỏi. Anh đã cự cãi khi Watson đề nghị anh nên năm xuống.

 

 

“ _Anh_ mới nằm thì có. Đồ gà mái mẹ.”

 

 

Holmes giữ tư thế trong suốt mười phút trước khi anh để Watson nắm lấy tay và dẫn anh về giường, nơi anh đổ gục xuống và ngủ gần như ngay lập tức.

 

Watson thưởng ngoạn đường nét gương mặt mệt mỏi, đôi môi hé mở, hàng lông mi đen nằm phẳng trên da với từng nhịp thở.

 

Gã đã chờ đợi điều này lâu thế nào.

 

Gã đứng dậy và bước ra khỏi phòng để lấy những dụng cụ mà gã đã mua ngày hôm trước. Holmes vẫn ngáy khẽ trên giường khi Watson trở lại với những dụng cụ trong tay. Một cuộn dây len chắc chắn – gã cần phải giữ bạn mình lại, không nghi ngờ gì là lúc đầu anh sẽ chống cự dù say hay không, một cây kéo sắt để cắt quần áo vướng víu, và một lọ chất bôi trơn nhỏ – gã không muốn làm Holmes bị thương không cần thiết.

 

Theo gã biết thì vị thám tử chưa từng nếm vị nhục dục bao giờ, và chắc chắn chưa bao giờ làm điều đó với một người đàn ông. Họ chưa từng nói về ham muốn xác thịt của Holmes, và thỉnh thoảng Watson ngờ rằng anh còn chẳng có thứ đó. Ý nghĩ là người đầu tiên lột trần bạn mình và để anh nằm trần trụi thật phấn khích.

 

Gã đặc dụng cụ lên cái bàn cạnh giường và ngồi xuống, cạnh Holmes đang nằm ngủ yên bình.

 

Watson suy tính những gì gã chuẩn bị làm và điều đó có ý nghĩa gì với cả hai bọn họ. Trong đầu gã, Holmes cuối cùng sẽ chấp nhận lời tán tỉnh của gã. Watson biết lúc đầu anh sẽ sợ, hoảng hốt cho cơ thể của mình nhưng với một chút hướng dẫn và thuyết phục, anh sẽ vâng lời. Watson chắc chắn thế. Tình cảm gã dành cho anh là tình cảm song phương.

 

Vị thám tử muốn gã Anh chỉ cần watson chỉ cho anh cách thức, dẫn dường cho anh.

 

Và watson sẽ cho anh thấy, chạm vào anh theo những cách anh chưa từng được chạm, mở mắt anh ra với những khoái cảm xác thịt.

 

_Phải._

 

Rồi Holmes sẽ hiểu. Anh sẽ nhìn Watson, thông minh, đôi mắt nâu đầy ngưỡng mộ và ham muốn dành cho bác sĩ khi anh tự dâng mình. Cầu xin Watson chiếm lấy anh, hành hạ anh.

 

Holmes sẽ cảm ơn Watson, cảm ơn gã vì đã dạy anh cách làm tình. Cảm ơn vì đã là một người cộng sự đáng yêu và chu đáo. Anh sẽ áp mình vào ngực Watson – cầu xin gã làm tình với anh ngay trên sàn. Đôi môi luôn mềm và diễn cảm sẽ lướt vòng vành tai gã khi gã nói cho anh nghe gã sẽ làm gì vì anh. Holmes sẵn lòng, nằm dưới gã, rên rỉ và ngã đầu ra sau vì khoái cảm khi anh bị thúc tới từ sau.

 

Hình ảnh tưởng tượng cứ chạy qua đầu Watson khi gã tháo sợi dây ra, kéo và kiểm tra nó trước khi quấn thành vài vòng và buộc nó quanh cổ tay Holmes. Gã thắt chặt chúng lên đầu giường và cột vòng qua lần nữa để đảm bảo anh không thể vặn mình ra khỏi dây trói.

 

Tay Holmes treo lỏng lẻo khi Watson lùi lại để chiêm ngưỡng anh. Anh đã bắt đầu càu nhàu rên rỉ một chút khi tay bị kéo về đầu giường, nhưng hiện tại thì lại ngáy tiếp. Cái áo khoác dài nằm bên cạnh, để anh lại với cái áo rộng – cà vạt bằng lụa vẫn còn trên cổ. Miếng vải bị dơ một đốm bạc màu ngay rìa, hẳn là do nhiều thí nghiệm khoa học của Holmes. Quần anh hơi sờn ở đầu gối, do hai tên côn đồ không rõ tên vào thứ Tư tuần trước.

 

Anh trông đẹp trai, cơ đắp gầy và tóc rối, hoàn toàn không như Mary của Watson. Watson di chuyển tay xuống xoa lên bụng thám tử say ngủ và vuốt ngón tay qua rốn để cảm nhận làn da mềm, ấm bên dưới lớp vải mỏng. Gã di chuyển xuống để tháo dây nịch của Holmes trong khi vuốt cặp đùi qua lớp vải. Gã phải cẩn thận. Gã không muốn vô tình đánh thức anh dậy trước khi gã sẵn sàng.

 

Quần áo phải tránh qua một mình.

 

Holmes không cựa quậy khi Watson rút dây nịch ra khỏi đĩa quần và nắm lưng quần anh. Gã chầm chậm kéo nó xuống qua khỏi đầu gối và chân Holmes, gấp nó gọn gàng bên cạnh cái dây nịch, trước khi cúi xuống cởi giày và vớ anh. Gã không thể không mò mẩm đôi chân vị thám tử. Gã lướt tay lên cặp đùi trắng trong sự say mê. Tay gã nán lại ở lớp quần trong một chút nhưng tiến lên tiếp để cởi áo anh trước. Gã cầm cây kéo trên bàn cạnh giường và cắt lớp vải ra thật cẩn thận, chắc chắn mình không đâm kéo và lớp da bên dưới và đánh thức Holmes trong quá trình.

 

Watson có thể thấy mình cương cứng khi cái áo rách bươm bị vất sang bên cùng cái cà vạt. Hỉnh ảnh mảng ngực trần và bụng của Holmes gần như đẩy gã đến bờ vực. Gã dừng một lúc để trấn tĩnh mình, làm dịu nhịp thở và thu vào hình ảnh của vị thám tử gần như trần trụi đang ngủ say. Ngực Holmes di chuyển lên xuống với từng tiếng ngáy và Watson nóng lòng muốn thúc vào anh mà không cần chuẩn bị.

 

_Chưa được…_

 

Gã muốn Holmes tỉnh dậy thật chậm, quan sát mọi thay đổi trong biểu cảm và nhìn vào mắt vị thám tử khi anh nhận ra điều Watson đang làm. Gã liếm cặp môi khô và vòng tay quanh đầu ngực trái của Holmes trong lúc tay kia lướt qua vùng mềm bên trên rốn anh. Thám tử hít một hơi, nhưng anh không mở mắt hay di chuyển khi Watson luồn tay xuống vùng rậm rạp dẫn đến cái ấy của anh, vẫn còn nằm giấu sau lớp vải quần.

 

Gã cầm cây kéo lên lần nữa và bắt đầu cắt cái quần lót ra với bàn tay run nhẹ. Sự háo hức gần như áp đảo gã. Khi lớp vải khó chịu bị lột ra, Watson có Holmes hoàn toàn trần trụi. Gã vội đặt cây kéo sang bên và tranh thủ thời gian chiêm ngưỡng nơi kín đáo của thám tử.

 

Họ thường cởi trần trước mặt nhau, nhưng gã chưa từng thân thiết với Holmes trong những tình huống này. Tay Watson quanh quẩn trên làn da nhạy cảm và gã giơ ngón tay ra chạm vào đỉnh cái ấy của anh. Holmes không cựa quậy, nên gã mỉm cười và di chuyển tay mình xuống để ôm lấy bìu của anh. Gã đo cân nặng của lớp thịt trong tay một lúc trước khi bóp nhẹ. Holmes rên rỉ và giật mình trong giấc ngủ, nhưng vẫn không tỉnh.

 

 

“Chúa ơi Holmes, giá mà anh biết tôi đã chờ đợi chuyện này lâu đến thế nào.”

 

 

Gã ước có thể xoay anh lại và chạm vào anh nhưng thấy như thế quá mạo hiểm . Gã muốn mình là người đầu tiên Holmes thấy khi tỉnh dậy. Cho nên thay vì định đưa tay vuốt dọc mảng ngực trắng, gã véo đầu ngực mềm và thích thú vì đôi môi mở hé của anh khẽ run.

 

Gã di chuyển xuống để hôn cổ Holmes, xương đòn và hàm, khi gã nằm lên thân hình nhỏ con hơn để tiếp cận dễ dàng hơn.

 

 

“Hmmmmm”

 

 

Holmes thở ra và cắn môi trong khi mi mắt chớp nhẹ bối rối. Watson gần như không thể kiềm chế niềm vui khi cảm thấy Holmes cựa mình bên dưới gã. Chuyển động của anh chậm và gần như không thể nhận ra, chắc hẳn là do chất cồn vẫn còn chảy trong cơ thể. Watson quan sát chăm chú. Hơi thở cảu Holmes rít lên khi anh yếu ớt kéo tay xuống và thấy mình không thể làm điều đó.

 

Thám tử lẩm bẩm gì đó và làm mặt khi cuối cùng cũng mở mắt.

 

Watson mỉm cười với cái nhìn không tập trung và di chuyển tay để ôm lấy mặt anh. Holmes nhìn gã, biểu cảm bối rối mơ màng, có vẻ như không nhận ra chuyện xung quanh. Anh chớp mắt liên tục khi tay gã bắt đầu vuốt cằm và lướt qua môi anh.

 

Thám tử liếm đôi môi khô và hỏi, như thể anh không chắc.

 

 

“Watson?”

 

 

 

Hết chương 1.


End file.
